


Take the clouds away

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH, DAY 16 - RAINY DAYMarco POV"Probablemente esa noche tuvieran que dormir con un coro de truenos horribles y la luz de los relámpagos iluminando el barracón y odiaba esos momentos de ánimo bajo porque todos sus miedos se agolpaban a una. Y ese día se centraban en Jean."





	Take the clouds away

Si había algo que aborrecía de los días lluviosos, era que le bajaban el ánimo. Él era persona de estar fuera, al sol, con amigos, pasándolo bien. Pero no, era al fin el último día de la semana de entrenamiento y comenzó a diluviar. Probablemente esa noche tuvieran que dormir con un coro de truenos horribles y la luz de los relámpagos iluminando el barracón. Y odiaba esos momentos de ánimo bajo porque todos sus miedos se agolpaban a una. Y ese día se centraban en Jean.

No dejaba de mirarle como siempre hacía, solo que hoy la realidad de ser  _ solo _ su amigo estaba más presente que de costumbre. Limpiaba su equipo de maniobras junto a Armin y no hacía más que desviar la vista hacia el fondo de la sala donde Jean comprobaba el buen funcionamiento del suyo con Sasha y Connie: sus gestos al hablar, el movimiento de sus manos, su cuerpo delgado que tanto quería abrazar por las noches pero no se atrevía, ese pelo que siempre olía al mediodía en el campo, el dorado de sus ojos que no le observaban como quisiera, y sus sonrisas. Sus sonrisas descaradas, chulas, las carcajadas, las pequeñas y las escondidas. Suspiró sintiendo ese escalofrío que solo le daba el retener las lágrimas en el pecho y bajó la vista al metal percatándose de la quietud del chico a su lado.

—Marco, ¿estás bien? 

La frase mágica. Esa frase que de no estar bien le desbordaba al oírla porque tener que vocalizar que no lo estaba era demasiado. Se dio la vuelta en la mesa de trabajo, apoyando el trasero y las manos en el borde y mirando techo, suspirando, obligándose a tragar las lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza. Armin soltó lo que tenía en las manos y apretó su hombro, preocupado.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Se encogió de hombros. Sí quería pero no podía articular palabra, el nudo en su garganta demasiado como para tragarlo—. Creo que deberías llorar si es lo que necesitas.

Cerró los ojos al sentir las lágrimas caerle por las mejillas. No era propio de él mostrarse así, pero los  _ malditos días lluviosos _ le afectaban demasiado. Se venía abajo. O quizás fuese que llevaba mucho guardado y tuvo que reventar ese día. 

—Es una tontería —Bajó la mirada hasta el zócalo del muro frente a él, sorbiendo por la nariz y pasándose las palmas de las manos por las mejillas.

—¿Cómo va a serlo si te hace estar así? —susurraba Armin.

—Es la lluvia, me hace venirme abajo y lo que normalmente sé llevar hoy no puedo —Limpió nuevas lágrimas, angustiado por estar formando ese numerito en público a pesar de saber que nadie les prestaba atención.

—¿Es sobre las misiones? ¿Te angustia no quedar de los diez primeros?

—No, eso sería algo lógico por lo que llorar…

—¿Es por algo de casa? ¿Echas de menos Jinae? —Marco negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es eso. Es solo… es una tontería.

—¿Es por alguien de aquí? —Bajó la voz incluso más, Marco se encogió sobre sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Alguien a quien mirabas? —Dejó salir el aire despacio en un lento soplido con la intención de calmar su respiración y sofoco, asintiendo—. ¿Has discutido con Jean? —Marco cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza de nuevo. Una gruesa gota cayó frente a él.

—Estamos bien —Se le quebraba la voz, no podía hablar. Apretó los labios y los dientes, tragando como podía, sorbiendo de nuevo. 

—No como quisieras, supongo —El pecoso se pasó las palmas de las manos por los ojos, sorbiendo una última vez con fuerza y agitando la cabeza para quitarse de alguna manera el disgusto de encima. Carraspeó y se dio la vuelta, centrándose en la tarea de limpiar el equipo.

—Esa mente tuya nos va a salvar a todos.

—Solo observo, y sé que le tienes mucho aprecio a Jean, más que cualquiera de aquí.

No hizo comentarios al respecto, no quería ni podía hablar más del tema. Procuró centrarse en la tarea, obligándose a no alzar la vista hacia Jean o volvería a lo mismo. Y entre limpiarlo y arreglarlo —su equipo tenía una abolladura y a veces fallaba—, se les hizo tardísimo. Armin corrió al comedor, según decía muerto de hambre, pero Marco optó por ir directo a la cama. Sabía que debería ducharse pero ese día no hizo ejercicio físico y todo le daba pereza. Además, la idea de meterse entre las mantas y olvidarse de todo le resultaba el plan ideal en esos momentos.

Se quitó los zapatos en un dormitorio semi desierto, quedaba claro que al día siguiente no necesitaban madrugar. Subió la escalera de madera hasta la litera de arriba, pasando sobre el colchón de Jean hasta su cama junto a la ventana. Se tapó hasta la nariz y suspiró profundamente, observando el paisaje a través de los cristales, iluminado por las lámparas colgadas en las paredes del recinto. Diluviaba, probablemente al día siguiente el terreno estaría enfangado por lo que no podría salir a gusto a dar el paseo que deseaba casi desde a principios de semana. Ese paseo al que Jean le dijo que le acompañaría. Al que iban a ir solos.

Se sintió ridículo al tener esperanzas,  _ ¿qué más da? _ Bien podría ir de paseo con él que más de la amistad que tenían, jamás evolucionaría. No se quejaba, valoraba mucho contar con él de esa manera, pero le dolía no poder amarle como de verdad le nacía hacerlo. Le observaba cuando dormía a su lado, no le avergonzaba admitirlo, y es que el rostro de Jean sin ese ceño fruncido o mueca de superioridad era precioso. 

Se preguntaba por qué el pelo negro de Mikasa le parecía hermoso y el suyo no.

Las gotas que resbalaban por el cristal emulaban las de sus mejillas, gruesas e incesantes. Molestas. El suspiro le agitó por completo y hundió la cabeza bajo las mantas, deseando que pasara ya, quedarse dormido y que el momento de bajón le pareciera una pamplina al día siguiente. El crujido de la madera de la cama al subir Jean junto a él le hizo encogerse un poco más, intentando sorber sin éxito por la nariz al tenerla tapada, teniendo que tragar. No quería hacer ruido, no quería llamar la atención, pero hay veces que cuando pasas mucho tiempo llorando los hipidos extraños y temblorosos te agitan el cuerpo. Y exactamente eso es lo que le ocurrió, sintiéndolo vibrar en el pecho y sabiendo que fue audible para el que ahora se acomodaba a su lado.

—¿Marco? —Casi no oye el murmullo—, eh, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? —Se encogió un poco más sobre sí mismo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados al sentir la mano de Jean en el hombro.

—Nad, nada, no es, nada —Su voz tomada no engañaba a nadie, el ruido que hizo al intentar sorber por la nariz tampoco. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

—Oye, habla conmigo. Hoy no te he visto en casi todo el día y se me ha hecho raro, ¿te ha pasado algo?

—No, Jean, de ver, de verdad, déjalo.

—Pero si no puedes ni hablar, ¿cómo voy a dejarlo? —Odiaba que fuera tan insistente pero adoraba su preocupación—, ¿necesitas un abrazo o algo?

No le dejó responder, le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros por encima del cobertor, pegando la espalda a él y besandole la coronilla, lo único visible fuera de las mantas. Le mecía en la cama sin saber que el origen del disgusto era precisamente él. Y no pudo más, no podía más, necesitaba ese abrazo pero lo necesitaba más cercano. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, Jean alzó un poco el brazo y Marco sacó el suyo para rodearle, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

—Joder, qué puto disgusto tienes, ¿te ha dicho alguien algo? —Jean le rodeó con sus brazos, acariciándole la nuca y espalda.

—No preguntes. Por favor.

Y le hizo caso, suspirando hondo con la mejilla sobre su pelo. No sabía si le convenía o resultaría peor el estar en sus brazos, pero en esos momentos era todo lo que necesitaba. Se quiso engañar pensando que siempre le tendría en momentos de bajón, sabiendo que el día que salieran de allí su relación cambiaría por completo. Probablemente él encontrara a una chica que le hiciera feliz y Marco seguiría siendo su amigo, nada mas. 

Ni dos minutos pasaron en los que Marco fue comenzando a respirar con esas insistentes lágrimas dejando surcos en su rostro, que Jean se apartó de él para observarle. Marco no quería abrir los ojos, no podía cruzarse con los suyos, creía que de hacerlo le gritaría lo que sentía. Y no podía hacer eso. No por el bien de su amistad. Tras un chasquido de lengua, Jean le besó la frente. Y otra vez, y otra, en diferentes puntos siempre y contactos suaves como el roce de una mariposa. Le levantó el corto flequillo y besó debajo, posando la mano en su coronilla. Bajó la boca por sus sienes de la misma manera, besando mil puntos diferentes, dejándolo confuso pero acelerandole el pulso.

—¿Jean? ¿Qué…? —preguntó cuando llegó a sus mejillas mojadas, sonrojadas tras los mimos.

—Tus pecas están tristes, no puedo permitirlo —dijo pasando sobre el arco de su nariz, besando la chata punta y la otra mejilla.

Marco cerró los ojos, conmovido ante esa muestra de cariño tan poco propia de él. Al acabar con sus mejillas comenzó con su mandíbula, y retuvo la respiración cuando pasó los labios sobre su barbilla, justo bajo el labio inferior. Jean se detuvo, sus besos ahora titubeantes, posando uno que casi no sintió en su labio inferior. Una presión un poco más fuerte. Su labio inferior entre los suyos, besando de la misma manera que lo hacía con su cara.

—Jean —Le separó de él respirando agitado, confuso y nervioso, centrando sus enormes ojos castaños en los de párpados caídos frente a él—, ¿qué haces?

—No lo sé —El rubio tragó saliva tan confundido como él—, pero sé que es lo que quiero y que se siente bien. ¿No quier…? ¿te molesta?

—Creía que te gustaba Mikasa.

—Y me gusta. Pero supongo que, ¿tú también? No sé —rió brevemente, sosteniendo las mejillas de Marco en sus manos—, no sé qué estoy haciendo. 

A Marco se le cerraron los párpados al volver a tener su boca en la suya. Probablemente al día siguiente se comportasen como si nada pero no iba a cuestionarlo. Después del horroroso día que pasó, se merecía esto. Apretó las manos al pecho de Jean que le rodeaba con sus brazos acariciándole la nuca y espalda. Y se besaron, se besaron hasta sentir un hormigueo en los labios, hasta estar el uno enredado con el cuerpo del otro, hasta quedarse dormidos con sus bocas a centímetros la una de la otra. 

En los cristales ya no corrían gotas y esa lluvia que oscurecía el corazón de Marco dio paso a una noche clara y llena de estrellas tan cálidas como el aliento de su mejor amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry por el angst pero aquí un poco de todo.  
> Me gusta escribirlos en el canon dándose mimos, vivo por ello.
> 
> Gracias por los kudós y millones de gracias por los comentarios, cielines.
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/TifaK_Sugar) y en [tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
